


The Pirate Claims a Wolf

by ibonekoen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Biting, Come Marking, Hook Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, idek guys there is sex and it's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is making bad life choices when it comes to his sexual partners and Killian wants to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate Claims a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a little back story on this fic: a friend and I have an rp verse where Guy of Gisborne from the 2006 BBC Robin Hood series (which means he's played by Richard Armitage, yum) is in Storybrooke and has been since the first curse. He's the deputy, has served as the deputy even under Graham and is good friends with Emma.
> 
> When everybody heads to Neverland, Belle and Guy are left in charge of the Mayor's office and the Sheriff's Department, respectively. They strike up a friendship (well, they'd been friendly all along, but they get to know each other better) that evolves into something sexual and kinda kinky. It's, um, beautiful and rough, and she calls him Sir and he calls her Mademoiselle and there are lots and lots of stockings and teasing, and--
> 
> Ahem. Then Rumplestiltskin goes and ruins it by coming back alive from Neverland, and Guy and Belle promise each other that they're going to stop because it's dangerous to continue and they don't want to end up like Milah and Hook, you know what I mean?
> 
> Except that they're really, really, reeeeeeally bad about keeping away from each other, and Emma catches Guy sexting Belle at work and is all "Dude, look at your life. LOOK AT YOUR CHOICES."
> 
> And then she decides that Killian should distract him. And that is how we ended up here. I hope you enjoy. :D

Guy taps away at the keyboard of his computer, the clickity click of the keys drowning out the swirling vortex of inappropriate thoughts. The hairs on the back of his neck raise, alerting him to someone's approaching presence seconds before Killian Jones appears next to him, looming over him.

He glances up with a cautious eye and finds the pirate captain perching on the edge of his desk, right next to where he sits, and his Adam's apple bobs. Killian's entirely too close for Guy's comfort, and with Guy seated the way that he is, he's eye level with a wide expanse of chest hair on display. In fact, his eyes linger just a little _too_ long on the jet black curls, and he has to tear his gaze away with great effort.

"May I help you, Captain Jones?" he says, a note of wariness in his otherwise calm voice.

Jones is flashing a charming half-smile that Guy has seen before, but these days, it's generally reserved for Emma. "No need to be so formal, Deputy Gisborne. We're all friends here. You're not too busy, are you?"

He leans across the desk, peering intently at the computer screen, and Guy jerks back, his heartbeat speeding up a little as the pirate is suddenly _right_ there in his personal space. He's close enough that Guy can make out every intimate detail of the teardrop jewel dangling from his ear and each individual strand of hair on his head, and the salt air of the sea assaults Guy's senses. Well, not so much _assault_ ; it's a pleasant scent, actually. His gaze zeroes in on the pirate's neck, and the corded muscle, and he's hit with the sudden urge to sink his teeth in and-

He leans way back in his chair, just enough that the musky smell of the pirate isn't teasing him, and he licks his lips. "I'm catching up on paperwork, but no, not busy, per _se_." He frowns and manages a half-turn, cutting his eyes to Emma's door. "Shouldn't you be pes- talking to Emma?"

Killian nods and blessedly straightens up, his half-smile turning into a smirk that makes Guy's stomach flip in ways that it really shouldn't — ‘He's your boss's boyfriend, and isn't your love life complicated enough?’ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Vaisey snarks in the back of his mind.

He blinks and shakes his head as he realizes the pirate is speaking and he's not paying attention.

"—and I’ve got time to kill before lunch, so I thought I'd catch up with you." Killian grins, the tip of his tongue dragging sinfully slow across his lower lip, leaving it shiny and wet.

Guy sinks his teeth into his own lower lip and harrumphs, resolutely focusing on his computer screen. "Ah. Well. I'm- Yes. Uh, busy. Very busy." He feels his face flush because he can still feel the pirate's gaze on him, and he reels a little in confusion. Killian has never paid him much attention before, aside from a few appreciative glances here and there, so what's with the sudden attention? His mouth has gone dry, and his eyes dart to the report on his desk that he'd been typing from, frowning slightly as he can't seem to focus on the scrawled words. 

Killian's still staring at him, he's certain of it. Against his better judgment, his eyes flick to Killian, and he cringes because the pirate has his legs stretched out in front of him, his arms are folded over his chest, and his head is tilted down but god, his eyes, his eyes are boring straight into Guy, and there's such a blazing hot look of pure lust in those blue depths. Guy has such an unexpected surge of wanting that he blows out a sharp breath, popping up out of his seat and placing his hands on his hips as he stumbles back over his chair, ignoring the loud scrape of the chair legs on the floor. He's taller than Killian, and stretching himself up to his full height only accentuates that, and Christ, the pirate's still smirking, and—

"Would you knock it off?" Guy snaps, more flustered than he'd realized. "Your girlfriend's _right_ in the other room."

The bastard's _laughing_. He's fucking laughing, a quiet sort of chortle that feels a bit like pouring honey over Guy's insides, and he wets his lips, trying to maintain some sort of authoritative air here. 

"I know, and she knows full well what's going on out here." Christ, his voice even _sounds_ like honey, sweet and smooth and a little bit sinfully sticky.

Guy swallows hard, feeling off-kilter, and he takes a step back. Which apparently only encourages the pirate to push off the desk and saunter toward him. "What do you mean, she knows what's going on here?" Guy's voice sounds confused and more than a little breathless even to his own ears, and he doesn't even realize he's being herded backwards toward Emma's office, not until his back hits the glass wall, and his heart leaps up into his throat because Killian isn't stopping his forward prowl — and it's very much a prowling walk, the swagger of his hips more exaggerated than usual.

"I mean, she _knows_ I'm trying to seduce you." Killian outright _purrs_ the words, and Guy's knees are practically molten jelly by now, and it's only made worse by the fact that Killian's dragging the very tip of his hook down Guy's shirtfront, and _shit_ , he just popped off a button.

Guy's staring, his mouth agape and his expression a mixture of awe and concern, and he swallows again as Killian's hook makes short work of another button, and— "Christ." That was the scrape of the hook tip against his chest, and if there isn't a red welt on his skin, he's sorely disappointed.

Killian's grin has shifted into the realm of smugness, and it's a bit disconcerting how Guy's first thought is that now he must know how Belle feels when he's giving her that very same look. "You can just call me Killian, mate."

Guy makes a high, distressed, whining noise as Killian leans in, his teeth sinking gloriously into the part of Guy's collarbone exposed by the now gaping neckline of his shirt, and he's dimly aware of the door to Emma's office opening, and he's fairly certain that he's going to spontaneously combust at any second, he's _that_ hard and aching already and—

"What'd I tell you about locking the front door if you were going to get fresh, Killian?" comes Emma's admonishing — but oddly teasing — tone from the doorway, and Guy's eyes nearly pop out of his head, his mouth dropping so far open that he swears his jaw hits the floor.

"You're-" Guy works his throat again. "You're _encouraging_ this?"

He flushes hot as Emma's gaze sweeps over him from head to toe and then cuts to Killian, and there's such fondness in her eyes that Guy has a moment where he feels a bit like an intruder. Then she's glancing back at him, and it's the pure heat in her eyes — and he's starting to think he has a _thing_ for blue eyes — that has him stifling a groan.

Her lips curl in a wry smile, and she nods. "Yeah. I trust him, and you could use a lay that won't end up getting you killed." She gives him a pointed look. "Just keep it down, guys, and lock the door, okay?"

Guy's been so busy staring at Emma, half-expecting to snap awake in his bed with frustration tugging at his loins, that he failed to notice Killian using his hook to cut the rest of his buttons off his shirt. He's only made aware of it now when he feels the scrape of the hook over his belly, and he draws in a hissed breath. "Hang on, hang _on_ ," he rasps because Emma is turning to head back into her office. He's aware of his shirt hanging open, and he gulps. "I have to wear this home, you know. Christ."

Killian, for his part, just looks exceedingly smug, and Guy's not sure if he wants to punch that sneer off his face or kiss it. Which brings him reeling back to the point, and he affixes his gaze on Emma, his hand snaking out to catch Killian's wrist before he can drag that delicious hook down his chest one more time. "Let me make sure I've got this straight. You're giving me permission to—" It's so unbelievable that he can't even give voice to the thought, lest she laugh in his face for being gullible enough to believe she would actually allow this.

Emma's eyebrows lift, and when Guy fails to finish his sentence, she adds "Fuck my boyfriend?" in a slow tone as she nods. "Yeah. I'd say you've got it. Have fun, boys." She throws a wink over Guy to Killian, who blows her a kiss in return, and then she's heading back into her office and closing the door. Of course, the blinds of her office are still open and she can see everything that goes on in the main room, and doesn't _that_ just send a thrill through Guy?

"The door." It comes out as an almost inaudible croak, and Guy has to clear his throat and try again. "We should lock it."

Killian smirks and nods. "Good thinking, Guy." He gives Guy a sultry wink and nips his lip, dragging the curve of the hook across Guy's chest as he saunters again, and Guy feels all the tension in his belly uncoiling. He breathes a little easier, and he blinks in wonder, jamming his fingers through his hair.

He sends a bewildered glance over his shoulder, peering into Emma's office, and she's doing a resolute job of staring intently at her computer, presumably reading the report he'd seen her earlier in the morning. After a moment or two, her eyes slide away from the screen, and she smirks at him, giving him a wink that mirrors the captain's so eloquently that Guy has to stifle a groan.

He doesn’t have time to wonder what has become of his life — a few short months ago, he’d been starved for sex, and now he’s getting it in abundance — because the pirate’s returned, and this time, he’s not fooling around with teasing caresses and nips. He immediately crowds back into Guy’s personal space, his knee working its way between Guy’s legs and nudging them apart, and he’s dragging that blasted (beautiful) hook over Guy’s shirt, digging in just enough that Guy can feel the press of the tip through his shirt but not quite piercing the material. His legs nearly buckle under him as he realizes the finite control Killian must have over that thing, and the real damage he could easily do with it, and Christ, if he wasn’t throbbing with want before, he is now.

“Now, mate, you have two choices,” Killian purrs. “You can remove your shirt yourself, or I can do the honors, and believe me, if I do, you’ll be walking out of here with that shirt in shreds.”

A high-pitched whine escapes Guy, and the irony’s not lost on him that he’s heard Belle make that sound. He hadn’t even realized he _could_ make a sound that high-pitched, but he has a feeling the pirate’s going to be pushing him past his normal scope of things.

He wets his chapped lips and breathes out slowly through his nose in a vain attempt to calm his racing pulse. “I’ll, uh, I’ll go with the second option.” His throat flexes, his eyes latching onto Killian’s, and oh yes, there’s a spark of pleasant surprise in those blue eyes. “If that’s alright.”

The rending fabric seems loud to Guy’s ears, and by the time the scraps are falling to the floor, he’s breathing hard, jaw slack and eyes glazed over with lust, and he flattens his back against the glass, not even caring that the strip of metal separating the panes is digging into his skin. It’s a good kind of pain, grounds him in reality as the pirate unbuckles his belt and thumbs the button of his jeans out of its loop. Every move is slow and deliberate, and his eyes never leave Guy’s. It’s a wonder he hasn’t come from the heat of that gaze alone.

Killian drags the zipper of Guy’s jeans down with agonizing care, and Guy gives a restless nudge of his hips, eliciting a chuckle from the pirate. “Patience, Guy.” His hand does slide inside Guy’s jeans, settling on his prominent bulge and squeezing him through his boxers.

Guy bites back a groan, and he’s amazed that he can even get it up, honestly. It hasn’t been that long since he’d had a mind-blowing session of phone sex with Belle — made all the more erotic by the fact that they’d promised each other they’d stop when Rumplestiltskin and the others returned from Neverland. There’s a small part of him that thinks he should feel guilty about taking such pleasure from the pirate’s seduction since he’s so into Belle, but then he reasons that, as she’s a married woman, he’s allowed to enjoy a wayward tryst.

The jeans get shoved down past his hips and he’d step out of them, kick them aside, but he’s still wearing his boots. This doesn’t seem to be a concern for the pirate though; his fingers explore the outline of Guy’s trapped cock, and Guy’s hips ruck up to meet that fleeting touch. He has to bite his lip again, swallowing the frustrated bark that had been about to escape him. Killian hasn’t said anything to the effect, but Guy gets the sense that if he pushes too much, demands too harshly, the pirate will pull back, walk away, and leave him hard and needy. Maybe it’s the commanding glint in Killian’s eyes that communicates this to Guy.

Either way, he suffers the pirate’s maddeningly light caresses, and the occasional pant and gasp slips out through parted lips. By the time Killian tugs Guy’s boxer briefs down, there’s a wet patch on the front, and Guy’s positively _aching_. When Killian’s hand finally wraps around him, it’s a high, keening cry that escapes his lips, and he bucks blissfully up into that warm, loose fist. The pirate’s mouth latches onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point and there’s the hot friction of leather against his thigh, a calloused thumb rubbing over the slit in the tip of his cock and oh yes, he’s—

He howls in frustration when Killian’s hand slips down to squeeze the base of his cock, and his eyes fly open — when had he even closed them? And the back of his head feels tender from where he cracked it against the glass when he threw his head back — to glare at the pirate. “What—”

“We have an audience, mate,” Killian whispers, his breath warm in Guy’s ear, and that raises all sorts of delicious pin prickles. “Don’t want to end it too soon, now, do we?”

Guy’s face flushes red hot as he remembers Emma, and then he’s aware of Killian undoing the laces of those wicked leather pants. Guy licks his lips, something in him rising, curiosity, perhaps. He’s often indulged in a few late-night ponderings of what exactly the captain carries in those trousers, and when it’s revealed, well— ‘Magnificient’ springs to mind.

He’s distracted enough by the pirate’s cock that he turns without question when Killian nudges him, and it’s only when Emma’s lust-filled eyes meet his that he feels even a hint of embarrassment. Oh Christ, she’s his _boss_ , how can he ever look her in the eyes after this and not think of this moment?

She’s not averting her gaze though and, unless he’s mistaken, there’s a glint of a challenge in those azure eyes, and a jolt goes through him as he realizes that she _wants_ him to know she’s watching. She’s licking her lips, and there’s such an unmistakable hunger to it that he doesn’t even think she’s realized she’d made the gesture.

He can’t look away now, and he groans as Killian’s fingers spread his cheeks. He can feel the cool metal of Killian’s rings warming to his flesh, and a shudder goes through him as Killian’s cock presses against him, sliding across his opening, and it’s been a long time since Guy’s been fucked like this.

It’s been a long time since he’s allowed someone to even think of using his body in this way, and he’s stunned by how good it feels, how freeing it is to give himself over to someone else. He’s not saying that he’d let the pirate do just _anything_ to him, but knowing that he’s not the one in charge of his own pleasure? It’s intoxicating.

Killian starts slow at first, just a teasing, shallow cant of his hips that sets his cock sliding deliciously between Guy’s cheeks, and Guy’s mouth falls open on a gasping groan. His palms press flat against the glass, and his eyes are locked onto Emma’s as his hips fall into rhythm with the pirate, pushing back as he presses forward. She’s leaned back in her chair now, having abandoned all pretenses of working while they play. The heel of one hand is casually resting on the surface of her desk, while the other hand is conspicuously unaccounted for, and his eyes follow the curve of her arm down to where it disappears at the edge of—

He jerks his thoughts immediately from that path because at the end of the day, she’s still his boss and he’d like to attempt to maintain some sense of professionalism after this. He can’t really spare the thought process for it anyway, because Killian’s hips have picked up speed now, and they’re moving in tandem, thumping Guy up against the glass, and he doesn’t even care that he’s going to have bruises across his belly from the metal strip. All he cares about, all he’s focusing on is getting to that climax, and he groans loudly as Killian’s teeth sink into his shoulder.

There’s going to be a mark, he can tell, just from the ferocity of the bite, and he doesn’t even care about that either. He startles, sucking in a sharp breath, at the caress of cool metal along the length of his cock, and he takes a quick mental account of Killian’s appendages. No, there’s his hand, fingers splayed across Guy’s chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples on occasion. Which can only mean that—

Guy’s orgasm catches him unaware, his body jerking and spasming as he casts a glance down his body to see his cock sliding over the curve of Killian’s hook, and he shudders, his knees buckling. If it weren’t for Killian’s strong arm locking around him and holding him up, he doesn’t think he could have remained on his feet.

He’s only dimly aware of Killian thrusting harder against him, groaning out a curse as he comes, spilling on the small of Guy’s back, and then there’s the solid weight of Killian’s forehead on the back of his neck, and he shudders, aware of the fact that they’re both panting heavily, their breaths in rhythm.

Guy swallows thickly, and his cheeks redden as he realizes that Emma’s glass wall is, um, now a mess. “I should—” He clears his throat, his head reeling, and that _really_ happened. Clearly it did, the evidence is right there in front of him, running down the glass in streaks. “Get cleaned up.”

He’s not surprised when he turns and finds Killian looking every bit like the proverbial cat that’s eaten the canary, but he is surprised at the sharp upward tug of the corners of his mouth in response. He yanks his underwear up into place and then his jeans, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. “Tell Emma I’m going to lunch, okay?” He gets himself righted, jeans zipped and buttoned, and yanks his jacket on, zipping it up as well as he blushes, his eyes on the remnants of his shirt. He can still feel the scrape of Killian’s hook on his skin, and he thinks he will for quite some time.

He scoots out of there as quick as lightning, only stopping to think that he should’ve cleaned up the mess on the glass when he reaches his apartment. “Oh, _Christ_.”


End file.
